Momentary Lives: Beyond the Dark Life
by Saint Germaine
Summary: The story is set on a place called Metroplis. The story revolves around the life of a young man named Rain who lives at a rundown church in the slum area of the city along with his younger sister Bridget who are both striving to survive each day.


centerbsize15ptMomentary Lives:/size/b isize15pt Beyond the Dark Life/size/i/center

centerbsize15ptEpisode I:/size /b size15ptiPrologue/i/size/center

centerisize13pt"The only hope that you can find in yourself is what others cannot find in you."/size/i/center

The winter season has come and the metropolis is still as dark as ever. A lone figure stands atop on one of the high rising buildings with a sniper rifle in hand aimed at a far away location. The figure covers himself with a thick shawl of some sort and a blanket to protect himself from the harsh weather. He looks at his watch and waits. It's almost half past ten. "That man should be arriving by now..." The figure mutters to himself. He peers into the scope and waits...

A crowd gathers at the town plaza and is being held back by the security personels. An important political figure is scheduled to arrive at exactly ten in the evening but it seems that he's late. It was fifteen minutes past when the mercedez arrived escorted by a group of security personnels riding motorcycles. As soon as they arrived, the crowd went into an uproar and the they were roughly dispersed by a special group of officers.

A tall slender man of his late 30's looks around. His face has sharp features and he wears a decent attire. He was about to walk towards a newly constructed structure. He looks around at the people who have been anticipating what he has to say to them when his face suddenly turned pale, and the crowd quieted down in absolute shock of what they just saw. The man fell cold dead on the snow-covered earth with a gunshot on his head...

The snow falls continously on the rough hewn soil and somewhere within the slums of the metropolis is a petite lass sitting on a wheelchair outside a run-down church who seems to be waiting for something or rather, someone. She has ash blond hair and has delicate features. Though her skin was pale it was complimented by her pretty face. It was almost midnight and the it was getting colder when suddenly, someone approach her from behind and covered her with a thick coat. i"It's late Bridget. Why are you still here? Waiting for your brother perhaps?"/i a calm voice spoke from behind her. It was a very familiar voice and despite the fact that she was blind and can't see who it was, she knew who the person was. i"Father Noel, it's you...Why are you still awake?"/iSpoke the lass in an almost faint melodious tone. i"Its you whom I should I be asking that little child. I understand that you are waiting for your brother like you always do but the snow's getting thick and the wind's getting colder as the night grows deep. You might catch cold. You better go inside now..." /i As the benevolent priest knelt in front of the young girl and held her cold frail hands.

The young girl shook her head. i"Uhuh, it's okay Father. I am fine. Thank you for the coat but I stil would wish to wait fo my brother. I know he'll be home anytime soon. Maybe he's just busy..." /i

The priest looked afar from where the young lad, Rain, would be coming from and saw no one then looked at the frail body of the lass that he has learned to take care of like his own child. The priest stood up. i"Okay, I am going to accompany you till your brother arrives. Will that be alright with you child?" /i The priest asked kindly. The young girl nodded and smiled at the priest and the two of them waited under the chilling evening...

The streets are no longer busy at this time of hour and most of the residents of the metropolis has already taken shelter from the harsh weather and most establishments close at an early hour. But for some, it is during this time that they conduct business regardless of the weather condition and or whatever the circumstances is unless these individuals has it otherwise. An establishment, ICE (ice cube), is one good example. A small exclusive bar somewhere within the confines of the metropolis is always open for anyone who wants to spend their time away from worldy worries and away from the harsh reality of what life offers. Here, guests are taken cared of like the way the bartender, Rein, takes care of the wine and shot glasses, delicately, and with care.

It was almost eleven when a hooded figure entered ICE3. He went directly straight to where the bar is and ordered a glass of liquor. The bartender, a guy in his early thirties with a fair body built with rough-hewn features and long braided auburn hair went to attend to the new comeri..."I want the usual. And it's done." /i spoke the hooded figure in a soft male voice. Rein, understood what the man meant and took a bottle of wine wrapped entirely out of thick fur cloth from underneath the bar table and gave it to the man.i "It's yours. Take it home." /i Rei spoke calmly while cleaning the wine glass that he's holding with a clean white cloth with his eyes averted form the guy. The hooded figure stood up and took the bottle and went on his way...

It was almost past midnight when Rain got home and he can see the snow has covered most of the streets and if not only for the lamp posts to illuminate his path, it would have been hard for him to traverse the terrain not to mention the harsh weather that is present. Good thing he has a thick shawl to cover himself with from the skin-piercing breeze and the falling snow, a gift that was given to him by someone close to him. The place where Rain lives is not a place wherein one would like to live his whole life. It was a place forgotten by the government and its residents were left alone to bicker away with their remaining sanity for the rest of their lives.

It was the slums. And somewhere in this forsaken part of the metropolis is a small run-down chapel. And this was his home for the past 7 years of his life. As he was walking home, he saw the faint silhouette of two figures, one whom he clearly recognize as the only remaining person dear to him. It was Bridget. The hooded figure removed his shawl revealing the face of a young man in his late teens with long auburn hair and soft facial features similar to a girl's and has a fairly-built body and fair com plexion. And as he approached Bridget and the other person waiting outside the church, a faint smile crosses his face.i "I am home." /i he muttered to himself...

centersize14ptiTo be continued /i /size.../center


End file.
